MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk01/PRGDVMEN.HLP
Program development menu help file. Strings NOT INCLUDING LINES WITH ONLY SPACES. 0x425-0x454 MESSAGE FILE FOR PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT MENU - HELP 0x459-0x4A8 PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT MENU: BASIC 0x555-0x5A4 All Wang PC systems include the interpretive BASIC programming 0x5A9-0x5F8 language. Using BASIC, you can write, revise, store, and run your own 0x5FD-0x64C programs. When you select BASIC, a screen appears with the BASIC prompt, the 0x651-0x6A0 letters "OK", in the upper left-hand side of the screen. You begin giving 0x6A5-0x6F4 instructions to BASIC at the cursor position below the prompt. If you want to 0x6F9-0x748 load and run a BASIC program that already exists, type in the file 0x74D-0x79C specification of the program and press the Return key. 0x7F5-0x844 When your BASIC program has executed, the BASIC prompt returns to the 0x849-0x898 screen. If you do not wish to use BASIC further, you can return to the 0x89D-0x8EC Program Development Menu by typing 0x945-0x994 System 0x9ED-0xA3C after the BASIC prompt and pressing the Return key. A disk containing the 0xA41-0xA90 system files must be in the default drive. You can also exit from BASIC by 0xA95-0xAE4 typing the system restart sequence, 2ND + COMMAND followed by CANCEL. 0xAE9-0xB38 When you exit using this method, the first system screen, not the Program 0xB3D-0xB8C Development Menu, appears on the monitor. 0xB91-0xBE0 PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT MENU: DEBUGGER 0xC8D-0xCDC This option facilitates identifying and modifying errors in programs 0xCE1-0xD30 produced by the compilers or the Assembler. 0xD89-0xDD8 In order for the Wang PC to load and run the debugger, a disk 0xDDD-0xE2C containing the Debugger program must be in the default drive when you make 0xE31-0xE80 your selection from the Program Development Menu. 0xED9-0xF28 For the Wang PC to return from the Debugger to the Program Development 0xF2D-0xF7C Menu, a disk containing the system fiLes must be in the default drive upon 0xF81-0xFD0 exit from the Debugger. 0x12C9-0x1318 PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT MENU: EDITOR 0x13C5-0x1414 This option allows you to create and modify text files. 0x146D-0x14BC In order for the Wang PC to load and run the Editor, a disk containing 0x14C1-0x1510 the Editor program must be in the default drive when you make your selection 0x1515-0x1564 from the Program Development Menu. 0x15BD-0x160C For the Wang PC to return from the Editor to the Program Development 0x1611-0x1660 Menu, a disk containing the system files must be in the default drive upon 0x1665-0x16B4 exit from the Editor. 0x1A01-0x1A50 PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT MENU: LINKER 0x1AFD-0x1B4C This option allows you to link object files and library files to produce 0x1B51-0x1BA0 executable .COM and .EXE files. 0x1BF9-0x1C48 In order for the Wang PC to load and run the Linker, a disk containing 0x1C4D-0x1C9C the Linker program must be in the default drive when you make your selection 0x1CA1-0x1CF0 from the Program Development Menu. 0x1D49-0x1D98 For the Wang PC to return from the Linker to the Program Development 0x1D9D-0x1DEC Menu, a disk containing the system files must be in the default drive upon 0x1DF1-0x1E40 exit from the Linker. 0x2139-0x2188 PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT MENU: LIBRARY MANAGER 0x2235-0x2284 This option allows you to create and maintain libraries of object files 0x2289-0x22D8 that the Linker can combine with other object files to produce executable code. 0x2331-0x2280 In order for the Wang PC to load and run the Library Manager, a disk 0x2285-0x23D4 containing the Library Manager program must be in the default drive when you 0x23D9-0x2428 make your selection from the Program Development Menu. 0x2481-0x24D0 For the Wang PC to return from the Library Manager to the Program 0x24D5-0x2524 Development Menu, a disk containing the system files must be in the default 0x2529-0x2578 drive upon exit from the Library Manager. 0x2871-0x28C0 PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT MENU: OTHER 0x296D-0x29BC This option allows you to call a program that is not listed on the 0x29C1-0x2A10 Program Development Menu. When you select this option, a prompt for a file 0x2A15-0x2A64 specification appears on the screen. 0x2ABD-0x2B0C In order for the Wang PC to load and run the program you select, a disk 0x2B11-0x2B60 containing the program must be in the default drive or the drive designated in 0x2B65-0x2BB4 the file specification. 0x2C0D-0x2C5C For the Wang PC to return from your program to the Program Development 0x2C61-0x2CB0 Menu, a disk containing the system files must be in the default drive upon 0x2CB5-0x2D04 exit from your program.